The Rainbow Star Scout
by TsukiSeiRei
Summary: An unknown sailor scout appears and has unexpected powers.A Sailor Moon, Dragon Dall Z, And other anime crossover thingy...


The Rainbow Star Scout  
  
Chapter 1: Girl From Nowhere  
  
1  
  
The room was quiet, apparently abandoned. The only thing you could hear was a girls lonely crying. She was alone in the corner, with her head to her knees. Her long curly golden-brown hair puddled on the floor around her.  
  
"Nevermore…" She mumbled into her knees, it was lower than a whisper.  
  
"No one…" She whispered, now looking up, her big chameleon-violet eyes filled with tears and heartache.  
  
"Has ever…"She actually spoke these words, looking determined through the window opposite of the corner.  
  
"Loved me…" She was back to her sweet-yet-full-of-pain whisper.  
  
"Nevermore! Nevermore shall I trust anyone with my heart!" She screamed through her tears.  
  
And suddenly she stopped. A woman with long dark-green hair and a staff appeared by the door. She turned her head, spotted the girl, and kneeled down next to her, looking concerned.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" The woman asked the girl.  
  
"…Hi Setsuna." The girl said, avoiding the question, while forcing on a smile through the silent tears.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me what was going on sooner?" Setsuna asked, now as if scolding the girl.  
  
"…I don't know…" Said the girl, now, looking as if she was going to burst out crying again.  
  
"Oh, don't cry…"Setsuna said soothingly, while pulling the girl into her arms to comfort her as a mother would.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen…"The girl said, trying extremely hard to fight the tears from pouring from her eyes.  
  
"It could have happened to anyone," Setsuna said reassuringly. "Nobody knows that's coming, you'll be fine."  
  
"I'll go now…*sniff*…that is…if you still want me to…" Said the girl, while wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Really? Okay then." Said Setsuna, and she pulled out her staff, said something in a foreign language, and a door appeared. "Now be carefull, and you can't stay there forever, mind you, unless we say it's safe, alright?" Setsuna said this as if she were letting a child out to play.  
  
The girl nodded, and walked through the door.  
  
"Goodbye!!" Setsuna screamed after her, but the girl didn't seem to notice.  
  
2  
  
"Oh, no!!" Squealed Hotaru, who was sitting in a big comfy armchair in Usagi's living room.  
  
She had just been beaten in the 137th game of chess against Ami, but she was still determined to win.  
  
"Another try, Hotaru?" Asked Ami, who was trying not to laugh at Hotaru's weak attempts to beat her at chess.  
  
"Sure!" Hotaru said cheerfully.  
  
The inner senshi, except Ami, were watching the game. They thought it would be an I-have-to-see-or-I'll-die moment if Hotaru actually beat Ami, even though they knew it would never happen. The outer senshi, except Hotaru and Setsuna, were talking about where Pluto's been, and The D.B. gang, who were visiting for a holiday, were all just lounging around and talking to each other.  
  
"Yay, Ami!" Minako cheered on.  
  
"Nice try, Hotaru." Said Usagi, feeling sorry for Hotaru, who had now lost a total of 138 times.  
  
"Yeah, you did great, Hotaru!" Said Chibi-Usa said, more cheerfull than ever.  
  
The outer senshi suddenly noticed Setstuna standing near a window, looking around for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Haruka asked with a comical look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Is she here yet?" Setsuna replied in a worried voice.  
  
"Who?…Oh, her!…ummm…no, I don't think so…Michiru, Have you seen her?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No…Oh! She's coming today?!? I thought it was next week!! Sorry, Setsuna" Michiru said, confused as ever.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!! YOU TWO ARE USELESS!! I CAN"T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU TWO TO MAKE SURE SHE GOT HERE SAFELY!!!! (The rest is edited…lets say she gave a new meaning to "heaven doesn't want me and hell's afraid I'll take over"…)" Setsuna hollered.  
  
"Oh, come off it Setsuna! You're not her mother! Why do you even care?! She'll probably be here later. Calm down, geez." Haruka said. She was still shocked and amazed that Setsuna had actually said all that.  
  
"I care because they're still after her! And you-know-who left, just as we thought. He tricked her all this time…I'm the only one that's responsible for her now… since she doesn't have parents anymore…" Setsuna answered sadly.  
  
"Her first, that's bad, especially at this time, poor girl…Do you think it was true?" Michiru said feeling sorry for the girl.  
  
"Well, I don't know…maybe not, firsts are never true, seconds maybe, but firsts never." Setsuna replied thoughtfully.  
  
"She really believed him though…" Haruka said gloomily.  
  
"Yeah, your right."Setsuna said remembering the past."But-"  
  
They were interrupted by a loud crash as something or someone had smashed down ontop of the chess table and cracked it in half.  
  
""Aww, man, I was gonna win too!"Said Hotaru looking dissapointedly at the spot where the table had been. 


End file.
